


Star of Bethlehem

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: 一個架構在Star Trek宇宙觀下的Stucky短篇故事/喜劇





	1. Chapter 1

美洲號停泊在新加入星聯未有很久的瓦干達星，這裡的人種大致與地球人類相近，與其中非裔的外觀最為相似，且具有原發性強大先進的科技技術，以及僅有在此座星球上獨產的汎合金金屬，稀有輕薄且高強度的金屬，有著地球無可比擬的延展性。

 

採取相對來看接近於地球君主立憲制的行政體系，瓦干達人民富而好禮，多數人都擁有強健的體魄與高度的智慧，美洲號的五年任務包括將在星聯瓦肯、地球等地參訪的皇子T’Challa送回瓦干達外，也將收集一些汎合金金屬，交由船上的科學官開發一些能夠應用在星艦製造與修復的新用途。

 

更簡單的來說，這是美洲號五年任務前的最後一個假期，五年內少數能夠體會非人造重力的機會，所以多數的美洲號成員都去了地面上玩樂，留下少數幾名人員駐守。

 

艦長Steve Rogers與大副James Barnes，前者對於玩樂的興趣不高，尤其在後者沒有下船的時候基本沒有給自己找樂子的能力，後者作為前者唯一在世的青梅竹馬與好友，就是輪值駐守的人員之一。

 

如果這時間在地球，就會是平安夜了。

 

「如果你想要，隨時都能夠從複製機裡弄出一些聖誕節的應景食品。」Steve抬眼看向對面的好友，「巧克力蛋糕？蘋果派？」

 

這時才發現自己把腦海裡想的話說出來的James Barnes用手中的叉子挪開了擋住他手部動線的水杯，「不了，聖誕節還要吃複製機的食物太悲哀了。」

 

「我去地面幫你找一些像樣的回來，他們確實有非常類似火雞的禽類生物存在。」

 

沒有執勤的Steve換下制服，樸素乾淨的便服讓對面的James聯想到用於野餐的格紋大餐巾。

 

「我相信應該也有口感接近於蛋糕的甜點，T’Challa殿下應該至少提過一至兩次？」

 

「如果你願意，我覺得挺好的。」故作輕鬆向後朝椅背靠去的James露出微笑，「蛋糕，或是任何與蛋糕口感相近的食物，可以的話，再追加一隻不需要特意告訴我原先模樣只要料理過後看來像是與火雞相近的食物會更好。」

 

「如果你這麼想吃這些食物，我們大可採用郵購從鄰近的航空站寄來。」Steve站起身，拉攏了他身上的皮革外套，「我記得你買了一些東西。」

 

「聖誕禮物，是，送給一些勞苦功高的船員。」James Barnes不像Steve Rogers那麼古板，覺得船員之間不應當有超過一定金額的禮物收送，「都是一些實用的物品。」

 

「Bucky，你要是提前告訴我，我很願意買一個蛋糕給你，那並不是不恰當的禮物。」

 

「即便以你的標準來看也不是？」這句話從Steve嘴裡說出來真讓他訝異，「一個高升糖指數的食物，對健康毫無助益。」

 

「但你會開心，不是嗎？」覺得這再淺顯不過的理由，他的大副卻想不出來，「Bucky，我不是一個真的古板到無藥可救的人。」

 

「你只是比較守舊，我知道。」James Barnes稍稍揮了揮手，「去吧，我想抓住一點零碎的休息時間睡一下，等一下我要去把Sam換下來，讓他去抓住一點聖誕假期的尾巴。」

 

「那傢伙對瓦干達很有好感。」Steve微笑，「他該向星聯申請一個駐紮瓦干達的位置。」

 

「我不想一個人對抗你的蠢指令，別把我的戰友趕走。」想到要一個人勸說頑固難以勸說的Steve就頭痛的James蹙眉，「快走吧，別忘了我的蛋糕。」

 

「是我的錯覺，或者是你真的很急切地希望我離開美洲號。」Steve轉身前丟下了這一句，也因為轉身了所以錯過他的摯友眼底一閃而過的心虛，「蛋糕，以及火雞。」

 

「如果你能把這兩樣東西帶回來，你簡直是聖誕節奇蹟了。」不怎麼真切略帶敷衍的James隨口搪塞，「要是有聖誕樹就更好了。」

 

「不應當在多種族的星艦上過分渲染地球的——」

 

一樣站起身James嘆了口氣，「我是開玩笑的，你快走吧，消失在我的面前。」

 

「你記得我們的第一個聖誕節嗎？」Steve Rogers的聲音從一段距離外傳來，James抬眼看向已經在餐廳門邊的男人，輕輕地點了點頭，「很長的一段路，戰爭、流放，適應星聯。」

 

他們能夠活過那一切到現在站在銀河之中，已經是奇蹟了。

 

James稍稍舉起了手湊在眉際敬禮，「我的蛋糕就拜託你了，聖誕老公公。」

 

「我會帶著奇蹟回來。」

 

金髮男人的笑容隱沒在電梯門板之後，James Barnes卸下了友善的微笑，略帶陰沉地看了一眼自己手上能夠顯示自己還有多少休息時間的表，再匆匆地從另一側的通道走向自己的廂房。

 

他與Steve原先曾經在神盾號上服役，當時神盾號的輪機長，Tony Stark是宇宙中數一數二有才華的工程師，除了在神盾號上服役之外，他也持續為人口凋敝的地球打造機器人——各種功能的機器人，他多數時候只把Tony對打造機器人的樂趣看作是一種才華的展現，只有Steve才會批評這項才能。

 

Steve總是說：「機器人無助於文明的接觸。」

 

他猜眼下發生的這一切大概就是Tony Stark證明他的機器人可以有文明的一面。

 

單方面怪罪Tony Stark太過不負責任，James Barnes在打開自己房門的時候無奈地想著偶一為之瞎起鬨的自己，當他們在前一個航空站相遇的時候，Tony Stark給了他一本目錄，告訴他這是所謂的使用者開發階段的產品，由他開出訂製條件，地球上的工作室再為他量身打造而成的性愛機器人。

 

他把這個當成玩笑，只在平板目錄上的設計項目上隨手寫了：也許Steve Rogers不錯。

 

他只把這當成一個玩笑，直到他昨天抵達瓦干達的時候，也收到了一個來自Stark企業的大型包裹，差不多六呎兩吋，他得以在Steve Rogers注意到以前簽收了這個包裹，所幸今天Steve動念下到地面去，不然他還不知道要怎麼打開這個包裹而不被共用衛浴、彼此臥房來往自如的Steve發現。

 

既然只是個原型產品，應該不會格外去參考他的玩笑話吧。

 

站在直立在自己面前的巨型包裹，James Barnes皺著眉，其實他大可以把包裹退回去地球，根本沒有必要打開來，但隨口答應Tony Stark可以協助測試也是他自己做出的承諾，他不知道所謂的性愛機器人到底需要有什麼功能，不上床也能就外觀跟動作做出評價——更何況他其實想知道到底這個玩笑話到底有多少分成真了。

 

Barnes把手裡的匕首握得緊了些，接著刀起刀落，包裹就從正中間打了開來。

 

他才推開兩側的紙片，內裡一些防碰撞的氣囊隨即掉了出來，露出了裡面的Steve Rogers。

 

他不想這麼說但那機器人完全參考了他的玩笑話，包括那身熟悉的土黃色制服。

 

私自製造星聯制服是違法的嗎？James Barnes隔著一小段距離打量裡頭的機器人，幾可亂真是他對這個產品的外觀最準確的評語，「使用者說明在哪？」彎腰在自己書架上找那只Stark企業的平板，在更新產品說明過後，上頭僅説是採用觸控式開啟。

 

觸控？James Barnes蹙著眉，想著他第一個能碰觸的地方——接著他便拍了拍對方的肩膀。

 

機器人毫無反應。

 

眉頭皺得更緊的James Barnes下意識地拍了拍對方的臉頰，下一刻睜開眼的機器人卻讓他嚇得把手收了回來。

 

那雙眼睛藍得和本尊一樣。

 

「⋯⋯嗨？」不知道到底怎麼樣開口自我介紹比較妥當，「我是James。」

 

機器人看著他皺起了眉。

 

這讓他更恐慌了，因為皺眉的機器人看起來跟本尊更像了，「我跟Tony有些誤會，但我覺得他的團隊在外觀設計上已經近乎完美了，你替我把這個評價帶回去給他就好了，好嗎？」

 

這下機器人看起來更困惑了，就連歪頭的角度看起來也很像本尊。

 

低頭看了手上的平板，上面此時終於浮現了使用者資訊。

 

上頭清楚地寫著此一機器人能夠提供的服務，並且明確地指出在完成所有服務過後，即會進入資料傳輸模式，隨後就會終止服務，屆時即可重新裝箱，並交由物資傳輸艦回收。

 

難以置信地看著那整條服務清單，他沒有真的想跟Steve Rogers做任何一樣⋯⋯這是一個難笑的玩笑，說穿了也對他多年的摯友是一種侮辱。

 

往自己的床上一坐，褐髮男人嘆了口氣，這條清單上怎麼就沒有聊天的選項呢？

 

他有一整個Beta班的時間儘速完成這一切，倘若他的艦長如他所預期般與前一批人員採用接駁艦返回美洲號，差不多也需要約八個小時。

 

把平板放回自己的桌面，James Barnes又嘆了口氣，接著望向仍然皺著眉頭的機器人。

 

「該死⋯⋯」無奈中揚起嘴角微笑的他向機器人版本的艦長輕聲開口，「那先來一個吻吧？」


	2. Chapter 2

一切的起因，是Tony Stark竊笑著告知他關於Bucky對性愛機器人的期望。

 

他告訴Tony這是非常私人的選擇，不應當被拿出來當作閒聊的談資，接著他遲緩地意識到，這個理想人選竟是他，一個讓他困惑不已卻又稍帶一些不受控制欣喜的答案。

 

是，他與Bucky經歷了一切，一切聽起來是那麼簡單的一個詞彙，卻概括了長達一世紀以上、多次面臨生死交關時刻兩人的人生。

 

但欣喜僅有一瞬間而已，他了解Bucky，這只是他幽默風趣的一個玩笑。

 

「你難道不想知道真相？」這個問題是來自Natasha，在神盾號與他們共事多年，對他與Bucky都有充分認識的朋友以及夥伴，「要我寫我有大把的人名可以寫上去，絕不會是我最好的朋友。」

 

「無論如何⋯⋯我不覺得我應當測試Bucky。」Steve Rogers嚴肅地正色開口，「測試任何人的情感都不是正當的行為。」

 

「你愛我、你不愛我，這種小把戲誰沒有玩過，問題在於——」Tony Stark兩手一攤，「——你們也許經歷過基因改造、也許強悍過人，但在情感上，做為人最基礎的需求，找到一個對象廝守終生，不應該是一種罪惡吧？」

 

「就我看，他拋出了一顆球，你該接住回應了。」螢幕另一端的Natasha看來嚴肅，卻又帶著一些不捨，「你比誰都了解James，他是個很棒的人。」

 

他知道，但測試Bucky真實想法的這個行為仍然讓他感到不舒服。但要他走向前去一探究竟，他其實也缺乏被James拒絕的勇氣，他從不是一個膽怯的人，但人都有一些禁不起失去的人事物，他的就是James Buchanan Barnes。

 

「這不會很困難，他拿到那個箱子以後，別讓他有機會打開就是，直到你找到空檔躲進去。」Natasha語調輕鬆。

 

「進去以後，反正直到他碰到你的皮膚以後再睜開眼，這是一般這種功能的機器人的設定，你懂的、用一個吻——反正你就是——」思考了一下自家產品的Tony隨手比劃了一下，「一直皺著眉，接著他要你做什麼你就照做。」

 

「他表現得太過彆腳，你不怕砸了自己招牌？」一下點出問題所在的Natasha語氣中半點取笑意味都沒有，卻聽見當事人抗議的咳嗽聲，「我是指⋯⋯要是他表現得太過彆腳。」

 

「是他點名要把原型產品打造成Steve Rogers，他應當知道風險就是接吻的時候會吻在他的眼睛而不是他的嘴吧？」不怎麼介意的Tony Stark兩肩一聳，「就是有人喜歡老處男。」

 

「的確，你們本來在經驗值上就不太可能有一樣的立足點，我不覺得James會介意。」Natasha這時才看向對話中的另一個主人翁，「這一切端看他願意做到什麼程度。」

 

「一個蜻蜓點水的吻還可以說是協助測試。」Tony Stark轉頭望著紅髮女子，「嘴？手？」

 

「嘿——」對於對話走向甚為不滿的Steve忍不住出聲制止。

 

「一壘、二壘，隱喻可以讓你稍微不發作嗎？」不耐的天才發明家翻了白眼，「三壘？」

 

「說實話任何超越二壘的行為都不可能，太誇張了。」Natasha微笑，「就二壘吧。」

 

Steve挑眉，試著去思考棒球與性行為的連接，「所以一旦有任何超越接吻的行為就喊停？」

 

「當然不是！」Stark翻了一個更大的白眼，「我的老天⋯⋯」

 

紅髮女子無奈地笑了，「親愛的艦長，倘若頭都都濕了，你就把頭洗完吧。」

 

 

 

把頭洗完。

 

Steve Rogers在依循著對方指令走上前去準備親吻的時候，不合時宜地想起了先前與Stark很Natasha提起的第二個隱喻，他雖然不至於把唇覆蓋在錯誤的位置，卻不太確定親下去以後該怎麼繼續其他的行為，尤其是同時還盡可能不要被拆穿他是真人。

 

「除非他要把你開腸剖肚，不然怎麼看得出來？」覺得他多慮的發明家不以為意。

 

「人型機器人很多為了舒緩與人相處時帶來的不適感，程式會適時寫入心跳與眨眼次數這一類的仿真反應，只要你能壓抑你跳起來大聲喊停的毛病，我們不會有問題的。」紅髮紅衣的保安官有些無奈，「接吻的時候不說話，辦得到吧？」

 

只是個吻，他沒有問題。Steve Rogers試著忽略自己愈來愈大聲的心跳。

 

但手應該要放在哪裡？他彎下腰，垂首靠近仰著頭望向他的青梅竹馬，下一刻對方溫暖的手掌覆蓋上了他的臉頰，在他意識過來以前，他們的唇瓣已經相疊。

 

而他直到四唇分離之時，還盯著對方闔起試著體驗當下的雙眼。

 

當Bucky睜開眼與他四目相對時，對方露出若有所思的神情，嘴角也微微揚起了一些弧度，「也許下次⋯⋯閉著眼比較好。」聽起來像是在給予評價的褐髮男人語氣透露著不確定，「這內建有⋯⋯錄音錄影設備嗎？有的話未免也太恐怖，我還是得告訴Stark我辦不到。」

 

以為一切就要結束的Steve Rogers見到Bucky身邊的平板浮現閃爍的新訊息。

 

由於背光螢幕設計，他從側邊看不到訊息的內容，只見Bucky伸出手指稍微滑動了畫面。

 

「評價是互相的。」Bucky邊說邊抬起頭盯著他看，接著露出略顯荒唐的微笑，下一刻又掩面笑出聲來，「我的老天⋯⋯該怎麼做才能夠滿足一個機器人？」

 

Steve正想要開口，但話到了嘴邊才想起Natasha的指示，硬是把話給吞了回去。

 

「我想應該沒有男人可以抵抗這件事，Stark拜託你設計還是秉持著凡人標準就好，我雖然是改造人但我的體力可沒有Steve Rogers那麼出色。」一邊抱怨一邊抬起頭看著他的Bucky露出了溫柔的微笑，「我需要你靠近一點。」

 

不確定他們還可以多靠近的Steve趨前再更靠近對方一些，這讓他的腰際與Bucky的前額只有微若毫髮的縫隙——下一刻Bucky的雙掌貼附在他的腰間，指尖攀著制服黑長褲的褲頭，接著緩緩扯下了他的長褲。

 

 

這讓Steve想到許久以前在布魯克林目睹過的事。

 

貧窮與戰爭⋯⋯曾經如影隨形在地球的每個角落，也是在戰爭之後，人類開始希望離開地球，科技帶來了他們與瓦肯人的首次接觸，當然這些他都不知道，那時候他們已經被流放到了外太空，陷入了沉睡。

 

在布魯克林的時候、以前在紐約的時候，當那個曾經與這艘船艦同名的國家還在時，Steve曾在經過基因改造後對抗暴君，在戰爭落幕後也接受和平議約面對流放。

 

與Bucky經過那麼多、建立起來如斯深厚的情誼，他卻要用欺騙來確認Bucky的真心。

 

「我挺好奇Stark是到哪裡去弄來Steve的資料，連疤都複製得如此真實。」也許是他此時格外心虛，眼下Bucky語氣聽來若有所思。

 

他幾乎要脫口而出澄清，但此刻因性器官暴露在空氣中感受到室內偏涼溫度的讓他遲疑了片刻。

 

 

甦醒以後加入星聯學院，嶄新的地球面貌讓他有些目不暇給；Bucky反倒是如魚得水，左擁右簇了起來，Dorothy、Bonnie與其他任何有著迷人口音與各異膚色的女性，他可能目睹過幾次約會——好吧他目睹過每一次的浪漫約會，也想像過無數次被Bucky附在耳邊呢喃的對象是自己，也許——僅是也許，也想像過自己身處在如今的局面之中。

 

這時眼前Bucky忽然勾起了嘴角，傾身向前站了起來，一手落在下方輕輕圈住了他的性器，另一手攬住了他的頸項毫無預警地把他撂倒在床上。

 

下一刻跨坐在他腰際的Bucky，藍綠色的眼睛裡閃過了許多情緒。

 

「好吧⋯⋯我可以試試看滿足你。」Bucky扯去自己的上衣，露出雪白的肌膚，上頭的疤痕顯示出他們曾經奮戰過的歷史，「但儘管再多相似之處，你也不是他⋯⋯」

 

接著Bucky俯探下身，用嘴含住了他的性器。

 

口腔火熱潮濕的觸感瞬間湧入了他的神經元，被強化過的感知能力就像是大爆炸一般，讓Steve Rogers幾乎要暈厥，Bucky的嘴唇沿著柱體的表面滑過，最後脫離之時，還牽起了一些銀線。

 

緊接著Bucky的舌尖就捲住了柱頭冠狀邊緣，雙唇重新罩住了他身下肉楔的頂部，接著罪惡地發出了一聲吸吮的聲響。

 

在滅頂的快感中，Steve終於在恍惚中意識過來Bucky方才那句話所謂何意。

 

 

正欲制止對方的同時，對方放在床邊的呼叫器響了起來，幾乎是即刻離開他身上的Bucky迅速地打開通話，「Sam，怎麼了？」

 

「通訊艦失聯了，我想你會想知道，而且我在地面上找不到Steve。」

 

Bucky連回頭都沒有，彎腰拾起剛才丟在地上的土黃色制服就走了出去。

 

Steve這時才想起自己沒告訴Sam自己人在美洲艦上的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve被流放時與他分散在不同船上，據說這是為了風險管理，但James Barnes不真的理解，他們接受和平的到來，也認同他們可能會危及和平，所以願意被流放，其中並無風險可言。

 

戰爭的時候需要你崛起與敵人抗衡，戰爭之後不需要你甚至擔心你拖累整個大局，典型的人性。但無所謂，這一切本就是通往和平的手段，達到和平才是他們飽經戰亂的世代所想要見到的，他們在和平當中，本就難有其位。

 

但這所謂的風險管理也沒收到什麼成效，因為在流放之後，將他喚醒的人仍是Steve Rogers。

 

星聯一名年輕的艦長找到了他們，正確來說找到了Steve。

 

在Steve堅持與該名艦長的合作下，透過搜尋與計算找到了他所在的艦艇。

 

在那之後，他從沒弄丟過Steve Rogers一次。星聯學院他也跟著一塊兒去上課受訓，服役的時候也是與Steve一塊到了神盾艦上，雖然其中有一段時間他被調去了不同艦艇，但總歸是清清楚楚知道彼此身在何方。

 

執行任務時因為有Sam，能夠一起到地面他也盡量跟著去，這次不過是假期，他就鬆懈了，也誤以為在星聯成員的領空，就不會有危險。

 

「死都應該跟著那傢伙下去。」

 

他無法負荷⋯⋯如果這個男人消失在他的生命之中，他無法負荷。

 

而下一刻走進艦橋的James Barnes睜大了眼瞪向佇立在Sam身邊本來應當下落不明的男人，現在居然正一臉嚴肅地俯身與偵察員研究螢幕上的沙風暴是否就是造成通訊艦失聯的原因。

 

瞬間似乎釐清不少事情的他蹙起了眉，緩步走到站在此刻輪值坐在艦長椅子上的Sam Wilson身邊，「⋯⋯他什麼時候進來的？」

 

「比你早十秒鐘，我一直以為他下到地面去了。」一臉困惑的黑人男子仰首看向一臉煩躁不悅的褐髮男人，「怎麼了，我以為他安全無恙對你應該是個好消息。」

 

「當然是。」問題就在於，他知道對方這段失蹤時間的確切位置，更確切來說，分別是在他的房間紙箱裡、在他的房間裡跟在他的床上，「什麼情況？」

 

「我們的駕駛不了解瓦干達的天氣，現在應該是陷入沙風暴當中，因為瓦干達的沙中金屬含量很高，部分帶有磁性，會干擾艦艇通訊，但是應該不至於破壞艦身結構。」看向前頭金髮男人的背影，似乎讀懂什麼的Sam忽然笑了出來，「⋯⋯你也有這天啊，James Barmes。」

 

「什麼？」睨了一眼語氣輕快的舵手，「什麼意思？」

 

「我對辦公室戀情沒有意見，別瞪我。」危機看來應當是解除了，美洲艦的舵手笑著看向艦上的大副兼領航員，「只是也該時候了⋯⋯他老是盯著你看也不是辦法，你總得回應他吧？」

 

聽Steve Rogers被他描述成像個變態一樣，坐回自己位置的James蹙著眉沒回應。

 

反倒是看見對方眉頭深鎖的模樣覺得自己可能誤會什麼的Sam Wilson有些緊張了，「老兄，我是開玩笑的，要是你們沒怎麼樣，我也就是說說而已，這事畢竟還是得要互相有好感。」

 

沉默片刻的James Barnes淡淡地開口：「⋯⋯既然有艦長在這裡，我回去廂房了。」

 

也在這個同時，重新連接上的通訊艦傳來全員安好的回覆。

 

當Steve Rogers回過身，眼底只剩下他的大副走進電梯的背影。

 

 

走了幾步往前來到舵手的座位旁，「他很生氣嗎？」

 

Sam稍微調整了一下美洲艦的面板，又稍微轉了一下座位，猶豫許久以後才回答：「你做了什麼會讓他很火大的事嗎？說實話我沒看過他對你撒火，最多是我警告你別拿自己性命開玩笑，他在一旁附和而已，你難道還做了什麼更犯傻的事？」

 

「我騙了他。」

 

「哈，這個好笑。」以為自家艦長開玩笑的舵手不捧場地笑出聲來，隨後才在對方緊皺著的眉頭裡察覺過來並非玩笑，「好吧⋯⋯那就道個歉吧，那麼多年兄弟，難道他不接受？」

 

也許就是那麼多年的情誼才禁不起這種無聊的試探。

 

Steve按住了Sam的肩頭，「我替你把剩下的四個小時值完，你去休息吧。」

 

「這麼想逃避現實？有人不是打算買火雞跟蛋糕嗎？」Sam無奈地笑了笑，「聽我的勸，艦長，你還是快點追上去道歉吧。」

 

嘆了一口氣的Steve拍了幾下對方的肩膀，「你說得對。」

 

 

他也不是逃避，純粹是沒有想到該怎麼跟Bucky解釋，他沒有那種幽默感去四兩撥千斤，又想不出來怎麼樣的理由足以正當化他就是欺騙了Bucky的事實。

 

穿過共用衛浴對面就是Bucky的廂房，稍稍叩了一下門板後，並未鎖上的房門應聲為他較高的官階開啟，微光的室內映在床上Bucky身穿的灰色常服上，對方雙眼闔起，但Steve從他不規律的呼吸起伏知道他還醒著，且怒氣不小。

 

「我可以靠近你嗎？」Steve停在門口，「我想道歉。」

 

在床上睜開眼看著天花板的褐髮男人冷道：「你預期道歉的方式，不包括挨揍嗎？」

 

「那也讓我走近才能挨你揍。」Steve當作將對方這句話當作是同意後走近到床邊，「我沒有任何正當化欺騙你的理由，我做了窮極無聊的事情，只因為我沒種問你有沒有一點點喜歡我，不只是兄弟——超越朋友的情感。」

 

聖誕節不是應該凡人如果有願望都能實現嗎？這天是平安夜，換算在地球上，約莫也快要聖誕節了。

 

「我太喜歡你了，這件事可能明顯到所有人都知道就唯獨你沒有意識到。」因為他未曾改變過對Bucky的態度，而這樣的相處模式太長又太久，久到再多的親暱都變得理所當然，「我不是責怪你⋯⋯是責怪我自己，我不敢破壞這個世界上我最珍惜的——」

 

「——我想申請離艦。」

 

「什麼？」Steve Rogers完全沒有預期到這個反應，「Bucky？請告訴我你是開玩笑的。」

 

「或是你願意承受被調查的風險？」James Barnes坐起身，瞪著眼前還是沒有聽懂他的回答的金髮男人，「我聽說過艦長可以與他身為研究人員的伴侶同處在一艘艦艇上，畢竟他們之間的業務並不衝突——」

 

這時終於理解過來的Steve語氣急促地打斷對方，「你說伴侶——」

 

「或者你想要純粹就是砲友的關係，既然你都想讓自己去當個性愛機器人？」James Barnes試著不讓自己聽起來太過光火，他當然還是氣Steve Rogers居然用這種無聊的方式騙他，卻也思索過他的確從未審視過自己對Steve的情感，「我對所有選項都抱持著開放的態度。」

 

「我不希望你離艦，我也願意承擔被議論與調查的風險⋯⋯」Steve傾身向前以前額抵上對方的額頭，「在我們交情上來看，Bucky，我們也就只差不是砲友而已。」

 

確實，並不是他不與Steve Rogers上床，他就不會冒著違反任何規範的危險去拯救甚至支持Steve Rogers做出更多旁人口中的傻事。

 

換作Steve也亦然。

 

這時Steve Rogers低下頭試著想吻他，「嘿⋯⋯你不是來道歉的？」

 

他還沒道歉嗎？「我很抱歉⋯⋯Bucky，至少讓我彌補你。」

 

「透過什麼？性嗎？」James Barnes笑了下，「聽起來好像對你太划算了？」

 

「我替你值接下來八個小時的班。」Steve Rogers跟對方眼觀眼、鼻觀鼻地對著看了好一回兒，雖然剛才Bucky在笑，但那雙眼裏頭此時卻笑意全無，「Bucky，我愛你⋯⋯」

 

「我也愛你，Steve Rogers。」滿意地聽見正確『道歉』的話語，James又揚起嘴角，「如果你還沒從這整件事情看出我有多愛你，你就比我想像得還要呆。」

 

Steve低頭吻上對方的唇，「你從未⋯⋯透露過任何一些訊息，我不希望你因此離開我。」

 

「我確實把你當成最重要的朋友——」將手探進對方的長褲褲頭，James配合著對方的角度親吻著對方，「我沒有把我們的感情往這方面想像，從來也就沒有想過和你發展成這種關係。」手碰觸到了先前他撫摸過的敏感地帶，「但並不代表我不能夠接受。」

 

以手肘撐住上半身向前，James改變了原先承受的姿態，趨前主動吻著他多年的摯友，另一手向前扯著對方土黃色的制服，當他們恢復先前袒裎相見的樣貌後，他再次俯下身，繼續先前未竟的親密接觸。

 

忽然想到什麼抓住對方肩頭的金髮男人有些困窘地開口：「我們⋯⋯跳過這步驟吧？」

 

「這不是什麼步驟，Steve⋯⋯」乾脆地向對方展示自己一樣興致高昂的部位，「但我們有很多不同的方法達到目的⋯⋯」以手掌將彼此的性器圈住摩擦，James Barnes一點也不意外地見到對方本來只是脹紅的臉變成蕃茄醬一般，「你方才反倒是⋯⋯游刃有餘。」

 

「我只是照著Nat所言⋯⋯」被對方的指腹反覆摩擦著冠頂的凹縫，接著他看著原先與他面對面跨坐的青梅竹馬略微抬高了臀部，將他的性器埋在對方結實的臀瓣之後。

 

「我們欠缺適當的⋯⋯」舔了舔自己嘴唇的James Barnes湊上前吻了吻對方的臉頰，「道具⋯⋯今天就先這樣⋯⋯」

 

他對無論怎麼繼續毫無意見，僅是與Bucky肌膚相親的感覺就讓他難以組織言語。

 

 

而後幾天Steve Rogers才在與Bucky真正身心合一的時候才知道Bucky前次毫無準備的原因是——性愛機器人照理來說可以從它的老二分泌出潤滑劑才對。

**Author's Note:**

> 曾經這個故事是個氣勢磅礴、格局恢宏的架構，但純粹就是我累了，所以改用一個輕喜劇的方式呈現吧。而且Star Trek要認真寫需要做很多功課，我就是缺時間不然我也很想認真做功課來寫，所以就言盡於此吧。


End file.
